garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Up a Tree (Garfield and Friends)/Transcript
* begins at Jon's house while, playing the Garfield and Friends "Friends are there" theme, Jon skids out with his car, door opens, and walks away * (Garfield taking a nap and, door opens while Jon Arbuckle said) * Jon Arbuckle: Oh, Garfield, we have a visitor! * Garfield: (stops taking a nap.) Don't tell me, it's Nermal. * Jon Arbuckle: It's Nermal! * Garfield: I asked you not to tell me that. (*ding-dong*) * Jon Arbuckle: Someone's at the door! (walking away, puts down to Nermal from the table.) * Nermal: (wakes up to Garfield.) That's right, It's Me, Nermal, The World's Cutest Kitty Cat! away so fast, that playing the blinking-speed sound. * Garfield: (so bored) I don't know, if I can stand the excitement. * Nermal: Oh, Garfield, that is sad, I'm Cute, and you're not! (looks to Garfield). * Garfield: (stands up to Nermal.) Listen, you might want to Change to Another Channel for a moment, so you won't see this. away to Nermal. * Nermal: Ah! Garfield, what are you doing? Let me go! It's a joined tip of job or something! (drum playing: bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, pun-pun dum.) * Jon Arbuckle: (at the door, looking for the girl.) No, I'm sorry, we don't have any unwanted items to donate. * Garfield: (walks away with Nermal.) Yes, we do, here, send this to Abu Dhabi. (Garfield mails Nermal to himself, but this is not a box of Abu Dhabi, this was a cat's bowl.) Tell them, it's a new kind of artificial sweetener. * Jon Arbuckle: Garfield! (whizing to Nermal while Garfield send it to Abu Dhabi, the girl walks away to the street, Garfield was a problem.) * the screen of Garfield and Jon Arbuckle watching Nermal plays the ball of yarn. * Jon Arbuckle: I can't believe, you try to give Nermal away! (Nermal stops playing the ball of yarn, and continues.) * Garfield: Who's gonna pay for stuff like that. (looking for Jon Arbuckle) * Jon Arbuckle: (looks to Nermal) Especially, when Nermal is so Cute! (tickling Nermal, Nermal teasing like that, while Garfield's head is exterminence). *''(Nermal looking at the fly, fly runs away.)'' *'Nermal': (whisper) Pss-purr! Watch this. You are think, this is so Cute! (playing dramatic music.) catches the fly, while Jon Arbuckle laughing *'Jon Arbuckle': (laughing) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Oh No, I think I got so Cute! *'Garfield': (being angry) He thinks, chasing flies is cute? (took out the Fly net) I'll show him how to chase flies. *''(Garfield looking for Nermal and the Fly net, Nermal fails down to floor, The fly looks to the flower pots, Garfield whizes out the flower pots with the fly net)'' *'Jon Arbuckle': Ah-ow, Ah!!! (running away to the flower pots without flowers flies away) Ah-ee, Ow! (Jon Arbuckle catches flower pots without flowers, and the flowers flies away.) Whoof!!! *''(The fly flies on the chair, Garfield catches fly with his fly net, Garfield throws a lamp and the chair out, Garfield walks away to the chair, fly flies out to the Alarm clock, Garfield catches the fly again, Garfield throws a picture of Odie, and the alarm clock, and the biggest picture and More, Jon Arbuckle skids away to the alarm clock, the lamp, and the same things out, The fly flies on the window, Garfield catches the fly at the window, The Window scratches out with Garfield away, while fly flies to him.)'' *'Garfield': (catches the fly) Catch-em-fly! (while Garfield is sad, the fly flies around, but Garfield looking to Jon Arbuckle's legs, Jon is angry at Garfield.) Not cute?! *''(door opens to his house, walking away with his cat, Jon Arbuckle sends away the cat to the house, door closes recently)'' *'Garfield': sad music. Well, I thought it was cute. (being angry) He cutes No big deal, Anyone can be cute. '' *(Garfield tries to look cute as himself like this time, playing the squishing pop sound, and playing the blinking-speed sound, because Garfield trying to look back to normal.)'' *'Garfield': No big deal! (walking away to the tree.) Sorry, tree, Not climbing you today! Trees talking to cats you know. They say, Climb me Climbing! But not me. I have tremendous willpower. (Garfield screaming so hard, then running out of here.) *''(Garfield runs to the tree, while playing the scrambling feet sound effect, playing the running sound, Garfield swinging on the tree.)'' *'Garfield': the tree. Sometimes, It's hard to fight primal instincts. (playing the whiz reverse and fast sound.) the whiz sound. I'll just jump down. (jumps down to the sky, Garfield screaming so super hard, jumps up to the tree, looks at the Jon's house shaking away the street.) *'Garfield': Ah,... Like I said, I'll just stay here, until someone comes to rescue Me, And when they come, I'll get all the attention. (walking away to the eggs.) Well, what have we here! (*to the eggs*.) Hello, Eggs! (seeing the first egg) You'll be lunch, and you'll be dinner. drum boing sound, Garfield looking at the bird. *'Garfield': cough, cough* As I was saying, You'll be Beatrice, and you'll be Arthur... screaming: Aaaaaah!!! *''screaming, and playing the scribble sound, and playing the whiz sound, fails down to the tree branch, playing the boing sound.'' *'Garfield': gulps. Okay, (*sigh*) I'll just wait, 'till they miss me, and come looking... (deep voice) ...Take long... (Later at the evening...) *'Garfield': ...Any minute now... (...at the eve, while Camera zooms to Garfield on a tree branch.) Boy... ...they sure miss me... looks to Nermal while miss him. *'Nermal': Hey, Garfield! (the Camera zooms in to Nermal.) *'Garfield': Oh, to you? (Garfield was angry now) I thought it was someone... *'Nermal': Hey, Garfield, what is going up with the tree, huh? (pointing down to Garfield.) *'Garfield': I know how to get the rescue party here in a hurry! (at echo point) Climbing trees is real cute, Nermal! Why don't you try it? *'Garfield': Nermal? (looking at Nermal sitting on the tree) AAHHH!!!! (runs away to it.) '' *'Nermal': ''Who in is this, they climbing trees is cute is to you? '' *'Garfield': ''(at the another tree branch) Exceedingly, cute? (jumping down to Nermal with the tree branch.) Two cats Up a Tree, We'll get the rescuers here, twice as fast! *'Woman Girl': Oh, look at that, poor sweet two cat kind of up a tree. Nobody help! '' *'Garfield': ''See? (signal: Wooooooooo, ooooooooo!) *''(second woman girl runs away to two cats kind Up a Tree, the signal stops, and the other cats skids out.)'' *''(Human Boy seeing, while Garfield and Nermal is Up a Tree, the mans runs away with the stairs, the video-camera zooms in to Jon's house, Nermal seeing the stairs while Garfield is so happy, the man brings the kitty cat Nermal, and failing down to stairs, stairs was gone, Garfield was seeing in, to cars is running away, and the humans too, the signal is fast: Woooh, woooh, woooh, woooh.)'' *'Garfield': Ah, hello? Didn't you forget something? Like me!? (*sign*) It's kind of nice up here. (takes a snooze) I guess, it's not such a bad place to spend the rest of my life... *'Jon Arbuckle': GAAAAARFIIIELD!!! (again, playing the Garfield and Friends "Friends are there" theme.) How did you ever get yourself stuck up there? Guess, it's up to me to get you down! (Jon Arbuckle bringing the stairs out of the tree to get out of there, walking down the stairs.) I've been watching, and sitting up here all day. *'Garfield': All day? (being angry.) *'Jon Arbuckle': (talking to Garfield) Oh, you should have seen the Cute thing, Nermal, did earlier? (*laughing*) He's started chasing his shadow! *'Garfield': (*was bored*) Another heavyweight intellectual activity. *'Jon Arbuckle': And then, he got All tangled up in this ball of yarn, It was, so, so... *'Garfield': Cute... *'Jon Arbuckle': So cute! And then, and Minnie found a piece of paper, and he started playing with a paper, you know kind of batting it around, but then it got trapped under the Living Room Sofa, and he was trying to get it out, and trying, and he tried, and tried, and You know. Almost everything a Cat does, is cute? *'Garfield': (walking with stairs.) What a bat... *'Jon Arbuckle': But, this was cute even for Nermal, and then, he thin, he's dead, he's dead... Garfield? Garfield, where are you going with the ladder? GAAAARFIIELD!! (Garfield is no more, but Jon Arbuckle sitting on the tree branch.) *''the screen of Nermal sitting on the chair, and playing ball of yarn.'' *'Nermal': Where's Jon? (Nermal sees, while is Garfield walking away) *'Garfield': He had some work to do at the branch office. (to Nermal) Say Nermal, Jon thinks it's really cute, when you sit on the TV, and playing tennis. *'Nermal': Oh, really? (playing the fast boing, runs away, while Garfield is on the chair sit time.) *''(TV turned on, while Nermal is on the TV set)'' *'Nermal': (talking like a robot.) Hey, like-a-like this, Garfield? *'Garfield': A little to the left. Your vertical hold is off. (seeing, while Nermal is on the TV, and watching the display of the Sailboat) *'Garfield': That's it! Hold in right there! (Garfield seeing while Jon Arbuckle is screaming.) *'Jon Arbuckle': GAAARFIIELD!! GAAAARFIIIIELD!!! Garfield, get me out of here!! *'Garfield': Gee, I can't bear to here, Jon yelling like that! I have to do something. (took out the DVD book, while Jon Arbuckle yelling.) *'Jon Arbuckle': GAAAAAAARFIIIIIIIELD!!!!! '' *'Garfield': ''I found something loud to watch. (*whoosh*) The perfect show! (stops tooking out the book, while he got the Remote controller, and then *click*, before The sailboat moved out, some TV noise, and show "Binky the Clown" starts.) *'Binky the Clown': HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY, KIIIIIIIIIIDS!!!! IIT'S TIME FOOOOR, BINKY THE CLOOOWWWWN!!!! WAAAAAKKKEEEE YOUR NEVVVEEERRRRS!!! *''camera zooms in, to Nermal in the television.'' *'Nermal': Ah, Garfield, I hello have to safe like this! (blinks first time) *'Garfield': It's a Sixteen-hour Telephon, To raise money to stamp out Sixteen-hour Telephon's. *''(in Night, while Garfield watching Binky the Clown show, at the window, the bird said: Cuck-cuckoo!!!)'' *'Jon Arbuckle': Garfield! Garfield!! I think you're cute too, Garfield! I'm a stain too!! the echo point. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRFIIIIIIIIIEEELLLLLLDD!!!!!!!!!!! *''episode ends.'' Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1